


流浪猫与罗伊

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: A Street Cat Named Bob Parody, Animorphism, Character Turned Into A Cat, HE, Happy Ending, Jayroy, M/M, Parody, 流浪猫鲍勃paro, 猫化, 红双喜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: [红双喜] [jayroy] [流浪猫鲍勃paro]作者前言：作为免责声明，先说一下这个体裁是paro(parody)，也就是“用某已经存在的艺术作品样式桥段来改成新东西”。流浪猫鲍勃属它的主人作者书商电影公司，文中所有角色属DC，只有这篇情人节贺文文字本身属于Sera我。虽然红双喜现在成了超冷门但萌就是萌没有什么不可以。肉只在尾声后头有（仅第五章），清水小伙伴们可以不看它，对剧情没影响。





	1. 流浪猫与罗伊（上）

杰森死了。

消息传到罗伊这儿的时候已经什么都晚了。就算正义联盟里少年泰坦里有着全世界跑得最快的人，他们也只来得及赶上葬礼上说一句节哀顺变。哥谭的天空若无其事地照旧下雨，罗伊站在难得统一换上了黑衣的一众超级英雄队伍后面，眼望着布鲁斯.韦恩试图猜测，这次老蝙蝠是不是给他死去复生又死去的二儿子补上了欠他的那次尸检。

排队走过坟坑的时候，罗伊犹豫了一下。新鲜翻开的泥土湿气熏疼了他眼睛，百步穿杨神箭手的视力竟看不清六尺下何处是棺木、何处是鲜花。就这一下，他错失良机，没把手心里攥的戒指扔进去。戒指上镶的那一小颗钻石是他趁着其他泰坦嬉闹起哄时，让康纳捏的，那晚上少年超人没少吃蟹饼也没少捏钻石，不差他手里这一颗。

现在康纳不在，提姆不在，杰森也不在了。

红发和黑西服怎么配怎么不地道。一进安全屋的门，弓箭手就把一身正装从头到脚全扒下来扔到木地板上，仿佛那玩意沾了瘟疫。在衣柜里翻了半天，他找着一件皱巴巴的棉布绿T恤，肚子位置还有块干在上面的番茄酱。罗伊把它抱在怀里，侧蜷在床上，一整夜睡睡醒醒。

第二天泰坦们像往常一样出去打架。哦，更正一下，是出去“锄强扶弱”。对罗伊来说，这会儿，只要有架打，什么都好。多娜劝他别打得这么猛，他笑笑：自古弓兵多近战嘛，没听别人都这么讲。

没关系，弓箭手对自己说。没关系。我们这种人，连相伴相守都指望不了，怎还敢指望年华老去。所以没关系，没关系，都料到了，早晚的事。

迪克来找过他几次。然而言语对死亡无能为力，也就顷刻用尽。剩下是身体的陪伴，而这一点上，初代罗宾在他能自主支配的有限时间里，永远都做得很好。每次罗伊逮着这种机会，才能稍微合一合眼；但对方作为夜翼总是有事，不是布鲁德海文，就是哥谭，或者地球上任何什么地方，甚至不一定是地球。渐渐地他学会装出自己很好的假象，关上窗不让那只大蓝鸟再飞来了。

睡觉这种事么，弓箭手心想，只需要多喝一点酒。

于是他开始手颤了。一开始只是私下里放松下来的时候，这种时候他的对策是灌下更多的酒。到后来，就连在最激烈的战斗当中，他也渐渐拉不满弓、失了准头。

好在来找他们麻烦的，都不是会老实站着让箭射中的敌手。也就无人怀疑。或者，罗伊想。他们只是过分礼貌而已。

再来一瓶酒，他对自己说，也对吧台后的酒保说。再来一瓶酒。他就会把这些全都忘掉。

结果是在酒馆背后的巷子里，他跟一群流氓大打出手，没带武器、技巧全无。再恢复意识的时候，罗伊擦擦鼻子里冒出来的血，呸干净嘴巴里混着呕吐物的血唾沫，茫然环顾空无一人的四周，不知道自己是不是把他们打跑了。钱包躺在面前半尺的地上，他试了三次才成功把它捡起来，翻着同样空荡荡的里层愣是想不起来自己是出门就没带钱呢、把钱全在买醉上花光了呢还是怎么地。

说实话他并不在乎。

晃回家的时候，弓箭手感到一阵微弱的冷风拂面，自小训练得来的警惕性在脑袋里有气无力地敲了两榔头警钟。厨房里传来悉悉索索的动静。罗伊潜行过去的时候踹倒了一个空啤酒瓶，紧跟着橱柜那边也“咣当”一声，跟着是什么东西哗啦撒落。

弓箭手伸手摁开厨房灯。一只黑白花猫，后腿直立站在料理台上，前爪伸的老长扒着柜门打开的吊式橱柜，回头看他。旁边，迪克上次来访时带来的麦片从盒子里撒出来，被半敞的窗户缝里钻进来的北风刮得一台子都是。

罗伊捂住额头呻吟一声。黑白花猫放下两只前腿，乍起尾巴瞪着他叫了一长声，不知为何显得气冲冲。

“别骂我，看你弄得这到处都是。”弓箭手顶嘴道，收拾麦片的同时试图把猫从窗口赶出去。“你谁家的啊？赶紧从哪儿来的回哪儿去。”

黑白花猫躲避着罗伊的手，动作灵活在料理台上绕圈子，仍然像是很生气，在实在难以躲开的时候一下站起来，伸开两只前爪，摆出誓要认真干架的最后警告姿势。“喵。喵嗷。喵嗷嗷嗷。喵啊，呜喵。”

“你不走？你不走我可没东西喂你。”罗伊没奈何，只好宣布放弃。这话倒好像进一步激怒了陌生的猫。它跳到地板上，走到冰箱旁，控诉地一直叫。

“喵喵嗷嗷。嗷呜，喵。喵呜呜呜喵，喵！”

“真没东西给你吃，不信你看。”罗伊拉开冰箱，给猫看什么叫做毛干爪净、一穷二白。猫对冰箱的内部现状大为不满，严正斥责一番。弓箭手关上冰箱门，心下歉疚之际，琢磨着只要留个窗户缝睡上一觉，猫就会自己离去，于是撇下它，凉水抹了把脸，进了卧室就栽倒在床上，不顾耳畔的愤怒喵喵声昏睡过去。

什么东西趁弓箭手不备，狠狠袭击了他。一记重拳——不，更像是一发炮弹——从天而降落到罗伊肚子上，他像个奶酪被动了的老鼠夹子一样一下蹦起来，膝盖几乎撞到胸口。在那之前，猫敏捷地跳开，在罗伊惨叫着重新倒回枕头上的时候踏着方步从他胸膛左边走到中央（伴着被践踏者一连串的哀嚎），左爪踩着他锁骨、右爪给了他脸上一巴掌。

“你怎么还没走啊——”罗伊带着哭腔喊。黑白花猫冷冷地盯着他，换了只爪子，又扇了他一耳光。并不疼，但是……

……睡不下去了。弓箭手望了一眼墙上挂钟：早上7点整。猫在他蠕动着挣扎着奋力起床的时候满意地跳到地上。罗伊步履蹒跚地往厨房走，小心不被在自己脚下绕八字的猫绊倒、耻辱地一跤摔死在自己安全屋瓷砖地上。

“那样你就有吃的了。”罗伊说，宿醉未醒头痛欲裂，对着猫发牢骚。“你就是这么打算的，对不对，老实说。”

猫甩甩尾巴表示不屑于回答这个问题。然后在它毫不松懈的看守下，罗伊一周以来第一次好好刷了牙洗了澡，还把自由生长了三天半的胡茬剃掉了。

再然后一人一猫出门购物去。


	2. 流浪猫与罗伊（中）

琳琅满目的超市货架之间，站着罗伊与猫。精确地讲，罗伊站着，猫从他的薄羽绒红夹克拉链上端开口处露出脑袋来，身子兜在他前胸衣服里，暖暖和和、舒舒服服。

“这个怎么样？”罗伊把手上的猫罐头给猫闻闻，满怀希望地问。猫随便嗅了一下就嫌弃地扭头，鼻尖翘得老高。弓箭手将被猫一票否决的罐头放回架子上，心一横直接拿了所有猫粮里最贵的。

“那这个呢？”

猫表示十动然拒。罗伊发出意义不明的呻吟，放回猫粮低头瞪猫。

“你是猫啊，知道不。所有这些品牌口味你哪个都看不上，难道要跟我吃一样的么。”

猫抬头望着他，伸出粉红的舌头舔一舔薄嘴唇。弓箭手双手捧住胸前的猫，再次发出意义不明的呻吟然后开步走，沿着每一排货架之字形前进，走到哪里猫探头他就停。他们的购物车里渐渐出现了冻豌豆、新鲜洋葱、胡萝卜、西兰花和土豆、若干小瓶装的调味香料、意式咸面包，甚至还有一整只新鲜西装鸡。

“你上一个主人一定是个大厨。”罗伊说，因为这一路都假装是在听猫指令购物而颇为自得其乐。猫佯装没听见。

一人一猫走到接近收银通道的地方，弓箭手习惯性地伸手去拿摆在熟悉的货架、熟悉位置上的苏格兰威士忌。手指还没碰到那玻璃瓶，一团发出愤怒喷气呼哧声的毛绒绒旋风就用尖利的指甲袭击了他的脸。

周围被声响吸引了注意力的逛超市群众在接下来的几分钟里围观了一名红发青年是如何遭受一只奶牛猫当众暴打——包括端坐在收银台后面的中年女士。不过后者很快履行起超市工作人员职责。

“那位先生，本超市禁止宠物入内。”

“宠物？！这不是我的宠物——”“喵嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷～”

刚才还在交战中的双方同时抗议。不过罗伊跟着就放弃了争辩尝试，垂头丧气道歉同时把购物车里的东西摆到传送带上。

“对不起。下次不会了。”

中年女士看他一眼，又打量起窝回他胸口的猫，手底下不停扫着商品条形码。“没事。”最后她说，“三十五块四。”

“哦好的，谢谢。”

“不，我是说，真没事。”她说，朝猫笑眯眯地挤挤眼。“他真可爱。一看就是个乖男孩。下次你带他来，别让他下地乱跑就行。”

弓箭手惊愕之下，借记卡付账时莫名失手给美国心脏病医学协会捐了三美刀。

回家之后猫指挥着罗伊把鸡炖了一锅汤。还加了洋葱、胡萝卜和豌豆。那之后，罗伊坐在好久没碰过的餐桌边，用面包片蘸鸡汤。猫蹲在汤盘子旁边，在罗伊伸过饱饱蘸了鸡汤的面包片时，跟着舔一舔、咬两口。弓箭手把鸡汤没蘸那么足的部分从面包片上咬下去吞到肚子里，再去蘸了鸡汤喂给猫。你一口我一口，面包吃够了，罗伊把鸡肉捞出来，撕成小块，大半给自己，小半给猫。鸡脖子则一整根都是猫的。

一人一猫就这么不言不语吃了好半天。接下来，人洗碗、猫洗脸。罗伊用擦碗布擦干手，去摸猫儿乌黑发亮的毛皮。猫在他手底下宛如流体，动作流畅一矮脊梁完美闪避了过去，然后走开了。

临睡前弓箭手用浴袍偷偷摸摸包上家里剩的半瓶威士忌，钻进浴室脱了衣服打开淋浴头，站到水流下面去淅里哗啦特意洗得特大声。悄悄地，悄悄地，他拧开瓶盖，从水流底下伸出头，仰脖刚喝了一口——

“呼哧——”伴随着暴跳如雷的威吓喷气声，不知什么时候溜进浴室的猫伸开爪子一下扑到浴帘上，把那块本来就没挂牢的塑料布一把扯下来连带着一起撞到罗伊毫无防护的侧腹上。弓箭手连惊带吓，脚下结实滑了一跤，一屁股跌坐在浴缸里，威士忌瓶子也掉了。珍贵的酒精咕咚咚涌出瓶口、流进下水道里。

“啊呀！”罗伊失声大叫，倒不是因为摔得疼。他翻身跪坐起来，慌忙伸手去抓酒瓶，又趴伏下去妄图啜饮正混着洗澡水汩汩流淌的酒液，并不顾忌自己还赤露着身体。猫跳到他后颈上，对着他乱成一团、被水打湿成栗红色的长发绺又抓又咬，似乎气得发疯。弓箭手一把拍上水龙头开关，一手抓着酒瓶，另一手伸到肩后一把就将猫儿后颈皮抓了个准，提到面前。一对海蓝宝石般的猫眼直直对着他自己布满血丝的绿眼睛，两双眸子都被怒气烧得火花四射。

随即弓箭手放开猫咪。他在浴缸前的小地毯上找了块干地方，把手里的小动物轻轻放下。猫并没立刻走掉，而是气鼓鼓地站在原地看他。但罗伊却只自顾自在浴缸里仰躺下来，举起一只胳膊前臂撂在眼睛上，另一只手摸索着试图把酒瓶搁到浴缸靠墙的边上去。他没推到位置，瓶子再度掉下来，倾尽了仅剩的那点酒液。他随它去。

“……想你。”猫听见他在陶瓷墙的那边喃喃说，声音哽咽，被扯下来的浴帘凌乱地半裹在身上。陶瓷墙的这一边，弓箭手没挡住眼睛的那只手沿着自己小腹伸下去、在大腿之间往复移动。他整个人浸润在苏格兰威士忌的酒味里，那气味可说同等地招人厌恶又香醇诱人。“我想你。哦杰鸟。我想你。天哪。杰森，我好想念你。杰森。杰伊啊，我的杰鸟啊，杰伊。”

在那之后，弓箭手爬起身来，克制住羞愧和头重脚轻的感觉，快速冲了个澡把自己好好搞干净，再把浴帘挂回去。他裹在浴袍里踏进卧室，出乎意料地在自己床铺正中央发现了猫。猫正以体操运动员般不可思议的柔韧度弓着背，头也不回自顾自舔着自己小小的带刺器官，一条后腿直指天空、雪白的爪子举得老高。罗伊靠近床边的时候猫停了下来，收回腿跳下床走开，似乎尽力装作若无其事、刻意忽视他存在。

接下来的三个（或是四个？）小时，弓箭手都没能成功睡着。直到床垫忽地一沉，一只小动物翘着带白尖的尾巴、踏着四只白脚爪走到他身边，藏在房间的阴影里，贴着他侧躺下来，单薄细瘦的脊背倚着他自己的脊背，微微地一动一动仿佛在舔毛。

“嗨”，红发青年对他的新床伴轻声打招呼道，小心翼翼翻了个身，慢慢伸手，触摸猫儿的身体。猫暂停舔毛动作，默许了他的爱抚。弓箭手大着胆子，将猫儿从肩胛到尾根轻柔捋了两遍，又去抚摸它线条优美的双耳耳后、外加前额眉心那一撮白毛。猫几乎一动不动，仅是偶尔反射性地抖一抖耳壳、或是有节奏地轻点着白色的尾巴尖，依偎在他怀里显得自在又安详，仿佛弓箭手心口这一块，是早就归它拥有的地方。

罗伊觉得自己马上就要感动哭了。可在那之前，他就已沉入梦乡。

直到转天早上7点一秒不差，猫挥起双爪肉垫，将他毫不客气地拍醒。


	3. 流浪猫与罗伊（下）

“我今天得出门啦，”罗伊对猫说，同时把工作间不锈钢桌上摆的一长溜武器左一样右一样往身上装，时而瞧瞧镜子，把没佩正的枪套箭囊之类整理好。“尽量早回来。你自己在家，要乖哦。食物也有、水也有。别撕厕所纸、也别钻塑料袋。玩子弹可以，小心别吞下去就是了。窗子给你留了条缝，要是你在我这儿待腻了，想回你真正的家，就回去吧，没关系。”

猫端坐在桌角放的绘图垫板上，专心致志舔爪子，并不搭理他这番啰嗦，在罗伊伸出戴着手套的手想要摸猫头的时候不耐烦地抖耳朵。弓箭手识趣地缩回手，拿起桌上放的最后一件武器——一把猎刀——抽出刀鞘检查一下锋利度。他看出自己把它保养的不错：放血槽干干净净、抹过油的刀身锃亮、刀尖锐利、刀刃闪着寒光。

一把好刀，罗伊心想。正是每个好战士都该有的东西。他抬起眼，望着镜子里的自己。

他没握刀的那只手举起来，指尖落在自己一侧颈动脉上。他直勾勾盯着镜子里的人，下意识里手指慢慢移动，划过自己喉结，横越咽喉到了另一侧颈动脉窦的位置。指腹之下，生命搏动，温暖、持续，一直不停。

他感到茫然。他有点好奇。他任手指沿着同一条轨迹划过自己喉咙第二次。他没有移开眼睛。

桌角的猫突然叫了一声。弓箭手身躯一凛，回过神来，收刀回鞘。这次他抚摸猫儿前额的时候，猫并未躲避。

[约9小时后]

“公平起见，并不是说我对这个决定本身有什么异议。”罗伊大声说，在满桌与会成员全都坐着的同时独个儿倔强地站着。“弗兰克.卡瑟尔也只是多元宇宙随机虫洞的受害者，他并不了解我们这个地球的底细。他只是做了他身为一名义警——一位英雄——认为必须做的事。他看到巷子里到处贴的通缉令，他抓住一个除恶扬善的机会，他出手了。换到我们当中其他人，很有可能也会这么做。这我完全理解。毕竟，不但不治他过失杀人罪，还群策群力，把他送回他原来的世界去，这么干不但令正义联盟在另一个多元宇宙也扬名立万，也方便我们其中哪位今后哪天去对方世界杀个把好人，是不是。‘互相挠背’什么的，这我懂。”*1

“‘军火库’。”长桌的尽头，正义领主试图在对方说出不该说的话之前截下话头。“联盟这么做不是为了外交，而是以公正之名。这一点，我想你也是知道的。”

“事出突然，我们每个人都只能尽力做好自己份内之事。并且，希望自己有足够的勇气去接受这个现实：就连超级英雄，也有做不到的事。”绿灯侠接道，语气隐约带着同情。闪电侠在一旁点头。弓箭手看着坐在一起的这两人，更是按捺不住怨气。

“星际意志力最强的军团成员居然也好意思拿这种建议给人，真是站着说话不腰疼。更别提，我们在座各位中还有全世界最快的人——两个。”他轮流指着正联和泰坦里两位极速者，心想索性豁出去了大家撕破脸。都过了这么些日子了，有些气，就是咽不下去，有些话，就是没法不说。“从虫洞出现到出事，那么长的时间。难道你们要说，瞭望塔直到最后才收到警报？真的？也不是没有可能啊，要不是我们大家都知道，那个全球监视系统是谁在负责。”

受到指控的三巨头之一表面上看丝毫不为所动。哥谭的黑暗骑士就像一座纯由阴影雕刻的塑像，沉默地端坐在原位，并不试图反驳。倒是他的前助手夜翼，从泰坦那一侧座席中长身玉立，徒劳地竭力打圆场。

“罗伊，正是这种时刻，我们才需要团结起来，信任并依靠其他人，与这场不幸的意外作别。彼此指责不但并无助益，而且，那不会是杰森想要的——”

“是啊，没错，在所有人里，数你最清楚他想要什么。”弓箭手说，气不打一处来。说老实话他也不是很明白，在经历了将近8小时令人心力交瘁的正联泰坦联合会议之后，自己究竟是怎么就到了这一步——站在正义大厅里，当众痛斥两个英雄团队各自的带头人。不过他现在不想知道。“毕竟，你是他最爱的大哥。”

哪怕是隔着蓝鸟眼罩，对方也明显看得出被这句话伤到了痛处。罗伊才不管那么多。

“你也是，老蝙蝠也是，他把你们当家人，可你们只把他当个士兵用，无论嘴上怎么说。恭喜你们，你们真厉害，不但把他从里到外摸透啦，还只言片语就把他吃得死死的。‘这世上英雄够多了，或许我们正需要个法外之徒’。说得多好，事先打过草稿吗？”弓箭手说，感觉心里淤积多时的愤怒冲破闸门，摧枯拉朽将一切体谅淹没、将一切顾虑席卷一空。“你们不知道，这话让杰鸟多高兴。都有了新队友，还是忍不住，要留信转述给我。你们让他从小就相信，自己不是那块料、当不了英雄。可是你们也不放他自由，因为你们还有用的着他的地方。你们需要他混黑道当坏人，在你们需要的时候跟你们里应外合。他照你们的话做了，因为他信任你们、爱你们，胜过他信任自己爱自己，于是他死了。”

他停下来，好缓一口气。大厅里鸦雀无声，甚至没什么人动一动。他望向桌子正义联盟一侧：绿箭侠胳膊肘撑着桌面扶住额头，而他身边的黑金丝雀一脸忿忿瞪视自己。他忽视这两人，继续宣泄悲痛与怒火。

“当然了，我们这种人，无论英雄还是反派，都一样有可能突然横死街头。想想康纳，想想提姆。然而他们作为英雄死去，他们的死有意义、有价值，因为他们的自我牺牲，更多人得以继续生活。可杰森呢，他在一个稀松平常的夜晚，死在哥谭一条无关紧要的肮脏暗巷里，临死前被迫只为了自己的生命全力搏斗，最后被另一名正义伙伴用刀子割断了喉咙。之后他被丢在那儿，就像一袋垃圾被随手丢弃。转天清早第一个发现他的人还是城市清洁工。蝙蝠侠，你怎么能？他可是你的二儿子啊。”弓箭手说，最后几句话声音越来越小，喑哑得几乎听不见了。“就算你不承认他。可是他信任你，他信任你的话。你说他当不了英雄。于是他就相信自己当不了英雄，他觉得自己让我失望了。可是在我心目中，杰森.陶德，红头罩，从来都是个他妈的英雄啊。”

他说不下去了。大厅里仍是一片寂静。随后神奇女侠站起身来，双手按着会议桌。

“罗伊.哈珀，我提议，在保留你泰坦成员身份的前提下暂时解除你一切职务，无限期即时生效。”她暂停下来，轮流向身边另外两位三巨头成员投过一瞥。二人或是默认、或是点头。亚马逊人目光庄重扫视全场。“现在来集体投票表决吧。”

[3小时后]

矮身躲过朝自己迎头挥下来的弹簧刀刀锋，罗伊一脚跺在正与自己近身缠斗的抢劫犯膝关节侧面、硬生生踩了下去。韧带撕裂时那不可言说的震动感沿着鞋底传来，伴着对方撕心裂肺的嚎叫。弓箭手把这个接下来好几年都要在手术室出出进进的家伙搡进他挥舞弹簧刀的朋友怀里，避过第三个攻击者戴着指虎的拳头，顺势一拉一绊将他丢进靠墙一排垃圾桶当中。弹簧刀喷着脏话又扑过来，紧接着肘关节就被打脱了臼。刚把这个家伙也扔到一边，罗伊的耳朵就在周围的喧嚣当中清楚辨认出了一个动静。

贝雷塔9毫米，保险栓拉开的声音。

罗伊举起双手，开始朝声音来源缓慢转身。“别动”，对方粗声喝道，挣扎着从倾翻的垃圾中间倚着墙站起来。身着便服的弓箭手翻了个白眼，觉得好笑。

“瞧，伙计，你一定是把我当成别的什么人了——别的什么有钱、喝多了并且还害怕你的人。”他背对着枪口耸耸肩，“说老实话，要是寻常日子，这三项里没准还能对一项。”

“死人怎么样，”持枪的痞子吼道，“我敢说你当那个一定很——”

“棒”字还没出口，墙上就呼地一声扑下个小黑影，伸开指甲锐利的四爪，一下扒在痞子脸上，呜呜呜地咆哮着又抓又蹬又咬。痞子惨叫着扔了枪，企图把猫从自己脸上撕下来。罗伊站在原地愣了一秒，然后嗷地一声，冲过去。

片刻之后红发弓箭手独自傲立酒馆背后的巷子中央，脚下横七竖八躺着呻吟扭动的抢劫未遂犯们，肩膀上站着猫。他气势汹汹地三下两下将那把贝雷塔拆成一堆零碎，从中挑走了撞针塞进口袋里。

“打得漂亮，哥们儿。你怎么样，没事吧？”他问。猫用脑袋蹭蹭他的耳朵，低声叫了一声“喵”。

当然事后罗伊还是打车带猫去了就近的兽医院。兽医女士检查后表示您的宠物健康状态良好，只不过到岁数了早点做绝育的好。猫一听这话带着罗伊扭头就走，尾巴乍得像个松鼠，罗伊给它顺了一路的毛。

吃过晚餐，洗过澡，伤口也都包扎好，一人一猫蜷在沙发上，罗伊抱着红吉他，唱歌给猫听，吉他没插电，歌词也是现编现唱。*2

In the year of our Lord 1239  
（公元一千二百三十九年）  
There once lived a girl of a royal line  
（有一位王室血统的姑娘）  
The ancient stories do recall  
（古代的故事如此讲述道）  
She was the fairest of them all  
（无人能媲美她姣好容颜）

唱了第一段，罗伊停下来想一想。“挺普通的开头啊，你觉得呢。”他问猫。猫不置可否地摇一摇尾巴。于是红发弓箭手接着唱下去，想到哪儿唱到哪。

In a castle made of stone  
（深居岩石砌成的城堡中）  
Every night she slept alone  
（她每一夜都只独自沉眠）  
Any noise that could raise the dead  
（姑娘的沉睡无法被惊扰）  
Couldn't wake her sleepyhead  
（哪怕那喧嚣能吵醒死人）

唱歌的人再度按下琴弦。“你以为是睡美人的故事了吧。”他对猫说，自鸣得意地笑一笑。“偏不是。你往下听吧，往下听就知道了。”

A stranger came from a foreign land  
（异国他乡来了一位生客）  
Asking for the maiden's hand  
（提出请求娶走这位姑娘）  
Her father said "No, go away"  
（她父亲说“不行，速速离开”）  
"She's gonna marry a king one day"  
（“她将要嫁给一位国王”）

The stranger he came back again  
（生客离去了又再度回转）  
Riding with ten thousand men  
（此次随行万名骑兵相伴）  
Their battle cries filled all with dread  
（战场厮杀呐喊惊心动魄）  
But couldn't wake her sleepyhead  
（却不曾惊醒姑娘的沉眠）

第三次暂停的时候，红发青年垂头想了很久。猫趴在他旁边的沙发扶手垫子上，眯着眼睛对他瞧。过了一会儿，他又拨动琴弦，歌声却变得很轻。

The fighting lasted all day long  
（战斗持续了一整个白天）  
But the castle walls were thick and strong  
（但城堡的高墙固若金汤）  
The stranger cried "Let her decide -"  
（生客高喊道“让她来决定——”）  
"Where her true affections lie!"  
（“到底何人是她真心所爱！”）

弓箭手最后一次停下，心里想着歌词、想着故事该如何结尾。终于他似是做了决定，手下拨弦行云流水，头也不抬将歌儿唱完。

So the king knocked on her door  
（于是国王将她门扇敲响）  
"Only you can end this war!"  
（“这场战争只能由你止息！”）  
No one knows how the story ends  
（故事如何结束无人知晓）  
Die she ever wake again?  
（她是否曾经醒转来？）  
Will she ever wake again?  
（她是否还会醒转来？）

一曲弹完，歌手眼泪也掉在吉他亮红色的琴身上。他赶快用袖口将它擦下去。一旁的猫坐起身来。他刚转头试图对它露出歉意的微笑，猫就用后腿站起来，一双白前爪搭到弓箭手肩上。

它用湿漉漉的小鼻子碰了碰罗伊的嘴唇，粗糙的舌头舔了舔，把一颗泪珠舔掉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 油管上一个饭制的节目，专门挑两个超英来分析战力比较、然后按网友投票结果制作真人对打视频（请搜 超能对决 或 Super Power Beat Down）。然后本次描述的事件是惩罚者vs红头罩（二桶又一次被投票投死了）。  
> *2 这个歌其实是Galen Crew的Sleepyhead，网易和虾米上都能找来听（没错我就是想让Roy弹吉他给猫唱情歌）。


	4. 流浪猫与罗伊（尾声）

一个周末过去了。然后又是一个新周末。转眼间就是一个月。猫一直陪着罗伊。

渐渐地，渐渐地，罗伊习惯了吃饭睡觉都有猫儿陪伴的日子：清晨猫咪给他当闹钟把他叫醒，上午蹲在他肩头跟他一起出门，下午在他工作间有阳光的窗口晒上几个小时的太阳，晚上卧在他腿上跟他一起看电视、听音乐，有时候什么都不干，就只静静享受弓箭手的抚摸。夜深人静之时，猫儿就跳上床来盘成一张毛绒绒的圆饼，完美填补了弓箭手侧卧时，手臂和心口之间的那块空地方。鲜少时候，夜半时分罗伊醒来，会发现自己身边的猫已经睡得四脚朝天，身子拉成一根长条，爪子在睡梦中偶尔轻颤，白白的肚皮随着均匀的呼吸，一上一下小幅度起伏。

这样又过了平静的一星期多。

由于猫儿的看护，弓箭手已经很久没去酒吧，也不再需要用苏格兰威士忌借酒浇愁。因为猫儿拒绝各式成品猫粮，他也就必须天天认真给猫也给自己做三餐。多亏有猫儿每晚在枕侧安睡、每天清早叫他起床（尽管方式还是跟最开始一样称不上温柔），他的睡眠质量大大提高、生物钟节律也终于回归正常。他从前的小伙伴们难得地安静，这段时间一直没跟他联系，倒是黑金丝雀给他打过几次电话；上周六在公园旁的露天咖啡馆，两人一猫终于见了一面，临别时黑金丝雀看起来心情不错，他感觉很好，猫则一副颇为欣慰的模样。

周日早上罗伊睁开眼。钟表显示正好7点。猫则哪里都不见。厨房窗户敞着猫那么宽的一条缝，冷风嗖嗖地往里钻。

弓箭手把接下来整整一天的工夫都用来找猫。房前房后，屋里屋外。他一直找到夕阳西下，华灯初上，夜色昏暗了视线。

当天午夜，交管局数据库里的交通摄像头24小时录像资料，惨遭不知名黑客窃取。

当天后半夜，“不知名黑客”对着自己工作室里一字排开的四台电脑屏幕一直坐到天亮，也没找到他的猫。

我的猫，在被疲惫感彻底压倒之前他晕晕乎乎地想。我还没来得及给他起名字呢。

* * *

“罗伊。”

“……”

“罗伊。”

“……？”

红发青年睡眼惺忪地抬起头来，脸上压的键盘印子清晰可见。他侧过脸，望见一张熟悉的面孔，正就近望着他微笑。

“？！”

弓箭手惊得跳起来，将椅子都撞翻了。他瞪圆了一双绿眼，对自己面前的景象不敢置信。

“杰……杰森？！”

他跟前的人穿着工装裤外加短夹克，衣着打扮跟他记忆中的丝毫不差。不仅如此，他的音容笑貌、举手投足，都跟他认识的那个人一模一样。“嗨，罗伊。”那人说，有点不好意思地笑一笑，伸手捋捋满头黑发中额前唯一那缕灰白。

“你……你……你是怎么……”罗伊的舌头打了结，他向后退去，直到后腰撞到工作间另一边的长桌上。

“大种姓的某道防御魔法吧。到底什么原理，连扎塔娜都摸不清楚。”对方耸耸肩，强装随意地向他这边走。“九命什么的，跟猫有关系，她说。生效条件特别苛刻，好像只能对付‘多元宇宙的恶意’。而且也不保证一定能再变回来，更别提不知道要等多长时间。”

红发青年瞪着他，一句话也不说。这令对方越发尴尬，自觉止步了。

“刚发现自己状态发生变化之后，我首先想到的是回庄园，找老头子解决这难题。谁知道被恶魔崽找了一大堆额外的麻烦——别问我是什么——费了好大劲才总算让他们认出我是谁。然后大家就开始想办法。扎塔娜也找过啦，她那个英国旧相好也找过啦，都说是福不是祸，只有耐心静观其变——”

“慢着。”弓箭手说，绝望地意识到了些什么。“所以，老蝙蝠也好、大蓝鸟也好，都早就知道了？”

“对。”对方答道，又赶忙补充。“可没人知道，这个猫化效果到底是不是永久的。所以，也就没告诉更多人。”

军火库瞪着对面那个长得很像他死去朋友的人，沉默一阵才开口。

“为什么来我这里。”

“因为……”对方转开目光——那眼睛居然也那么像，罗伊暗想——“迪克说你过得不太好，在我，嗯，死了以后。我就想着顺便过来看看你。”

“‘顺便过来’。”军火库重复道，一只手悄悄摸向背后桌上。“‘看看’。”

“是的。这段时间，我都趁你睡觉时候用你的电脑，跟他们保持联系，好让他们别担心。”

“谢谢你的关心。”军火库说，背后的手里握紧了方才摸到的东西。“在我最脆弱的时候接近我，让我卸下心防，真不错。”

对方又向前踏了一步，向他伸出一只手。“可就在昨天，魔法有效期结束了，我又变回原来的样子了。去见了老头子和扎塔娜他们、确定一切无异之后我就赶回来找你，罗伊——”

一发泡沫箭在对方原先立足的地板上炸开，速凝泡沫立刻盖过了了工作室半面墙加一整个墙角。来人一个鱼跃险险躲过泡沫覆盖范围，抬头向弓箭手的方向大喊。

“干什么，罗伊！是我！别发疯！”

然而弓箭手早已不在原先位置。一个武器陈列柜朝来人轰然倒下，柜子后嗖地射来又一支尾羽鲜红的箭。箭头在半空中乍然迸裂，弹射出一张捕网劈头罩下，却只落入一团突如其来涌现的烟雾之中。罗伊手持弓箭，跳上倒下的柜架，先是给了墙边的强力排风扇开关一橡皮箭把它打开，再度四下环视，试图捕捉对手去向。然而烟雾渐淡，却哪里也不见对方身影。

军火库小心翼翼踏下一步。突然间，一双有力的臂膀把他从背后擒住。他低吼一声，弃了弓箭，沉腰反手抓住对方衣服就是一个过肩摔；对方就势前滚翻出去拉开些许距离，扭身直视着他双眼，气急败坏。

“你冷静点行不行！我好不容易变回来！”

“我冷静着呢！你说你是小杰鸟，难道我就该相信？”弓箭手怒吼回去，“我参加了他的葬礼！别想趁着我还在哀悼他，就编什么救命魔法的故事骗我！你一定又是哪个脑袋秀逗的反派，乔装成他的样子，还把我的猫绑架走了！”

“……”对方盯着他，表情是哭笑不得。军火库可顾不上那么多。他的猫不见了——或许就是被面前这个冒牌货绑架了。他都快急死了。

“罗伊。你也许不相信我的外表，但是如果你用心感觉一下——”

“不对！”罗伊大声拒绝道，挥起拳头扑过去。“就算外表对，感觉也不对！绑猫犯！把我的猫还来！”

有着灰白额发的高个儿黑发青年剑眉一凛，侧身让过红发青年的拳头，抓了个破绽欺身入怀。他脚下一勾一绊，同时一肩撞过去，干净利落将弓箭手仰面撂倒在工作室地板上。还没等罗伊想出回击战术，对方就叉开两条大长腿，一屁股结结实实骑坐在罗伊身上，一只手将他当胸按住、另一只手轻拍了他脸颊一巴掌。

“这下对了吗？”黑发青年问，海蓝宝石颜色的眸子里明明透着“你这个智障”五个大字组成的不屑，却又猫咪似的翘起嘴角、促狭地笑。

他身下的红发青年摸摸脸颊，愣了一下，竟也开始笑。“对了对了！就是这个感觉！小杰鸟！不对，小杰猫！啊，你终于回来了——我的小杰猫！”

一片混乱的工作室地板上，刚刚还打得鸡飞狗跳不可开交的两人一上一下，望着彼此笑了好半天。

随后，杰森俯下身，轻轻吻了吻罗伊还在欢笑的嘴唇，伸出舌尖从他眼角将一滴泪水舔掉。


	5. 流浪猫与罗伊（P.S. & P.P.S.）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有Dirty Talk，有轻微羞耻play（重点是play，不是虐只是play）的一锅肉汤（肉本身其实并不多）。  
> 最后那段P.P.S.是纯对话，发生在一个大惊小怪的科技工作者（……）和他的（不科学）研究对象之间。

[P.S.]

“我以为再也见不到你了。”在交换亲吻的间隙中，罗伊小声说，一遍遍抚摸着眼前失而复得之人的面庞，从眉弓摸到鬓角、从鼻梁摸到唇边，怎么都摸不够似的反反复复。

“见不到谁？是我呢，还是你的猫？”杰森问，放纵地轻咬身下红发人的下唇。那人弯起眼睛望着他笑，一双亮晶晶的绿眸里都是喜悦，衬着被泪水沾湿的浅橙色睫毛。

“两个都是。”

“哪个更重要？”

“都重要。”

“我又一次死而复生回来，重要性在你心中居然比不过一只猫——哪怕我就是那只猫。”杰森严正控诉道，沉下声音宣布判决。“罗伊.哈珀，你等着，我这就让你知道，有什么事猫做不了，人却做得到。”

“真的吗？我倒知道有些事，猫轻而易举，人却办不到。至少大多数人。”弓箭手笑得更欢了，还朝自己的前队友挤了下眼。“例如自己给自己口——”

自己当猫那几天受本能驱使干下的某些事儿突然蹦进二代罗宾脑海，他双颊一热，条件反射伸手按住那个红毛脑袋的嘴巴。说是条件反射，实在是因为前些日子动辄被罗伊抱起来亲一个，不得已训练出来了。

“行啊，不愧是进了正义联盟预备役，胆子大了都会说下流话啦。”杰森贴着罗伊耳朵说，祭出自己最具威胁性的语调。“我倒要看看，咱俩分开之后，你新学了哪些花招。”

弓箭手耳畔听着这话，感到一阵兴奋的颤栗掠过身体。然而下一秒，黑发青年放开他站起身，伸手把他也拉了起来。罗伊迷惑不解，心下嘀咕自己是不是会错了意。

“杰森？”

“怎么，难不成还真就地开做。”杰森.二代罗宾.现任红头罩.在此之前是只猫.陶德说，对工作室的满地狼藉打了个嫌弃的手势。“这地方咱回头再收拾。现在。床。赶紧的。”

罗伊一边悉听遵命，一边忍不住拿这事开玩笑。“小杰猫，你真是有洁癖。变成猫也算适合你。我早该看出点端倪，家里那么多地方你不睡，偏偏挑中了我的床，打第一天晚上。”

“肯定的。”杰森说，听起来异常认真。“猫的领地观念可强了。”

* * *

“有件事我忘了跟你说。”杰森说，跪坐在罗伊大大分开的双腿之间，一只手虎口攥着红发弓箭手的双腕压在他后腰上，另一只手将自己性器重重套弄两下，忍耐着欲望带来的胀痛，将它顶在身下人臀瓣间。在将自己推入之前，他再次用手指试探对方身体是否准备停当。借助充足的润滑剂，他逐一滑进三根指头，感受着那里的紧致、湿润和暖热。当他缓慢地屈伸手指、按揉过弓箭手体内那个敏感点的时候，他满意地听见对方久违的高声呻吟。

天啊我想念这声音。红头罩心想。

“什……什么事，杰伊。”罗伊咕哝道，身体还禁不住有些颤抖，脸埋在枕头里。他下意识想伸手抓住床单，扭动了两下才想起来手腕被杰森反压在背后了。

“大种姓这个九命猫魔法吧。”杰森说，抓着身下人手腕的那只手并不放松，只是将另一只手的手指轻轻抽出来，再度捋动自己阴茎。“有点儿副作用。”

“什么副作用？”罗伊闻言脑袋突然清醒了点，不再胡乱挣扎，趴平了睁大眼睛等着往下听。“严重么？”

“你来告诉我啊。”杰森握住自己已经变得坚硬挺翘的阳具，将前端抵在弓箭手穴口，故意粗重地喘了口气来隐藏声音里的笑意。“下面没完全变回来，还是猫‘那里’那样子。”

“啥——”罗伊的眼睛瞪得更大了，整个人都僵住了。“猫‘那里’……你是说……带刺？！”

“嗯。”杰森骗他说，有那么一瞬间真心想看他吃惊、生气、害怕或者难过。然后一转眼，那一瞬间过去了。

“逗你的。”他赶紧说，感到手掌下对方绷紧的身体随着一声轻叹重新放松。接着他听见红发弓箭手的笑声，百分百开心、一点不掺假。

“哈哈哈哈哈我担心死了刚才，生怕你是尺码没变回来。哈哈哈那怎么办，哈哈哈哈那我的性福难道不就全毁啦。”

二代罗宾没料到会反遭调戏一道，再次一下子满脸通红。他凹起掌心照弓箭手屁股蛋子上扣了一巴掌，向前倾身压在对方后背上去咬他藏在红色发丝间的右耳垂，同时仍反扭着他一双手腕不放。

“跟我说下流话，罗伊。”杰森要求说，随后用舌尖沿身下人耳垂一路向上舔过耳廓。红发弓箭手呼吸一下子凌乱起来，忘了要继续抓着“猫丁丁”这个话柄嘲笑下去。二代罗宾变本加厉，一边继续舔舐弓箭手的耳朵敏感区，一边用空着的那只手伸到他贴着被单的胸脯底下，并不怎么怜惜地搓捻他的乳头，直到对方反弓起脊背、发出夹杂着等量痛苦与渴望的迷乱叫声。

“杰伊，求你，杰伊。”

“求我什么？”杰森笑着说，暂停对他耳朵和乳头的撩拨。罗伊被他压在身子底下，竭力用混乱不堪的脑子组织出一个完整的念头。

“求你……我想要……你那个。”

“说下流话啊，你刚才不是很擅长那个吗。”江湖人称红头罩的恶魔伏在他背上笑，嗓子压得低低的，把每一句话用气声吐进弓箭手耳朵眼里，在他身上激起一阵又一阵连绵不断的酥麻涟漪。“越清楚越好，每个字、每个词。说出来，我就给你。”

真不公平啊，说好的猫之报恩呢。罗伊心想，愤愤不平，泪眼迷蒙，双颊绯红。身为（前）主人的尊严帮他成功地赌了会儿气——直到他的（前）宠物等得不耐烦，又开始对他上下其爪——还用上了舌头。尊严感和荣耻观手拉手被自家猫（？）撩飞出九霄云外的猫奴（？）终于忍无可忍，带着哭腔哑着嗓子叫得悲愤无比。

“啊啊啊小杰猫我想要你用你长满倒刺的大老二操我用力操——”

他的猫（？）笑着表示乐意效劳。

* * *

“也就是说，这个魔法再造的身体是新的？”事后两人躺在床上稍作休息时，罗伊问道，手底下抚摸着自己前队友光滑的后背肌肤。“因此旧伤痕都没有了——从里到外都是？”

“对。”杰森说，眯着眼睛枕在弓箭手的肱二头肌上，假装自己并没有在惬意享受对方爱抚。“不过只是到下一场战斗之前的事。”

“到时再说。”罗伊回答，停了一停，不知为何忽然间兴奋得有点诡异，而且洋洋得意。“等等小杰鸟，这是不是说，刚才那是你这具新身体的，嗯，初夜？”

对方甩给他一记标准的猫式菜刀眼。“在这个话题和你的气管之间选一个，罗伊。你不能两个都占着。”

“得得得，我不说。”

“永远不许。”

“行，好嘞。”

“你也该回泰坦那边去。”杰森说，装作漫不经心随便一提。“休息得够久的了。其他人都在等着你回去。”

罗伊嗤了一声。“真的么。”

“真的。”二代罗宾坚持说，抬起头来望着弓箭手。“你自己心里清楚，大家此前解除你职务，是看出你状态不对、怕你任务中出事。眼下有了黑金丝雀和我家那两个的担保，你的新队友们巴不得你赶快回去出一份力。”

“说到回去出力卖命。你呢，杰伊？”红发青年说，依恋地伸手摸一摸身边人的脸颊。“你知道我对此什么态度。”

黑发青年垂下眼帘。“你也知道我对此什么态度，罗伊。我的初衷不因区区一桩意外而改变。”

“‘你的’初衷。”弓箭手叹道。

“我的。”他的前队友说，捉住他停落在自己唇边的手指吻了一吻。这个动作换来对方再度叹息。

“起码我可以指望我的猫偶尔回家吃个饭？也许在他的‘领地’睡上一晚？”

“那当然。”杰森说，占据着罗伊手臂到心口之间那块空地躺在他怀里，听起来依然是认真至极。“猫的领地观念可强了。”

[FIN]

[P.P.S.]

“咕噜噜～咕噜噜～咕噜噜～”

“杰森？天啊，杰森？！”

“怎么了？有情况吗，罗伊？！”

“没、没有……但是你知道你自己刚才干了什么吗？！”

“不……我干什么了？！”

“你刚才打呼噜了……不是像人睡着了那样打呼噜，是像猫一样。”

“怎么可能？！我都没完全睡着！”

“正是，杰伊，正是像猫打呼噜时那样……真睡着了就不打了。”

“……”

“我猜是我刚才抚摸你后脖颈的时候摸得你太舒服了。”

“闭嘴，罗伊。”

“看来大种姓魔法还是有点副作用。”

“闭嘴，罗伊。”

“那我以后还能摸你后脖颈吗？或者别的地方也不行？这个效果是不是恒久的？我们应该进行一次全身性试验，杰猫。而且我建议为了科学严谨性，每日一次。”

“……罗伊。”

[FIN]


End file.
